


Fare Thee Well

by pepperpottsgoddessofmischief



Series: The Song of Achilles Playlist [4]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: 1960’s setting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Part of my song of achilles playlist, Reincarnation, Song Lyrics, The Song of Achillies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 23:22:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16670341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief/pseuds/pepperpottsgoddessofmischief
Summary: 'Life ain't worth living, without the one you love. Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.'Our two favourite lovers follow a pattern for reincarnation. Achilles reincarnates first and waits for his love to arrive.





	Fare Thee Well

**Author's Note:**

> This is only a short one guys but I think this is such a good song to fit them.

_'Life ain’t worth living, without the one you love_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well'_

By the 1960’s, nearly 2000 years after their first death, Achilles knew the routine. One of them would be reincarnated, would wait around till it was the right time to meet the other, they would remember everything of their lives but would still die young. That was the fate of the doomed lovers, both slaughtered while trying to protect the other on the battlefield of Illium, in a war they didn’t want to fight.

After spending a considerable time, and two reincarnations together, in Ireland, from before the Great Famine in 1845 to just after the end of the Independence War in 1921, Achilles had developed a keen ear and much-loved taste of Irish Folk Music.

Patroclus hadn’t been reincarnated yet, that much his young soulmate knew. But maybe Achilles would get lucky, and maybe the next lost young man to come through the doors of this dive bar would know the true meaning of a life worth living. A new kid was up on the stage, singing nervously and slightly off tune, but the words resonated deep in Achilles’ bones.

Their evening in the pouring rain had been quiet kisses and begging glances as the date on Patroclus’ draft card loomed closer. Separating them again, to the Eastern or Western front, neither knew. Patroclus always died first, resurrection and the gods always followed a pattern, and what was easier than the one they had made themselves.

Achilles snapped himself out of his memories with a sharp shot of whiskey and left his glass on the bar. Grabbing his guitar up from the case next to him he made his way up onto the stage, head bowed but a small smile showing.

"This is for all of us whose missing their other half." He gently plucked out the tune on his guitar, eyes downcast and heart full of pain. He heard the door open again but couldn't find the strength to look up as he started to sing

' _If I had wings, like Noah's dove, I'd fly the river to the one I loved,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.'_

A chair leg scraped across the floor near the bar and the thud of a glass hitting the table broke the silence between lines, but his eyes were too blurred with tears to see anything across the room.

_'Well, I had a man, whose long and tall, who moved his body like a cannonball,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.'_

His fingers never faltered once as he thought of Patroclus.

 

_'I remember one evening, in the pouring rain, and in my heart was an aching pain,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.'_

Achilles heard slow footsteps walking up to the stage, but he was too afraid to get his hopes up, he could only play the same song in the same dive bar so many times, hoping that Patroclus would see his message and finally hear him sing.

 

' _Muddy rivers, muddy and wild, can't give a blood for my unborn child,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.'_

A small cough and a mop of dark, almost black curls cut into Achilles' view, finally looking up to lock eyes with his beloved.

 

_'So show us a bird, flying high above,_

_Life ain't worth living, without the one you love,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well,_

_Fare thee well, my honey, fare thee well.'_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gunna shamelessly plug my new Doctor Who fic if you like that fandom. I've posted the prequel so far, Band of Brothers (And One Sister) and it's going to be one of the longest fics I've ever written, it's already 22,000 words and I haven't finished it yet!  
> Thanks for reading guys


End file.
